Las Mañanitas
by fidelisetespoireanoeldy
Summary: "God Phineas! Don't you get it! Everyone, from Ferb to your parents to our friends realized it! Ever since we were ten Phineas Flynn,I've been in love with you."
1. La Quinceañera

_**Las ****Mañanitas**_

**by Fidelis Et Espoire A Noel Dy**

**Chapter 1:**

**La Quinceañera **

In the years of childhood to the years of a budding teenager, little girls of Mexican heritage often dream of having a quinceañera, or quince for short. Taking place on the girl's fifteenth birthday, the ceremony is traditional rite of passage from being a girl to becoming a woman. In modern days, it is a huge party attended by hundreds of people including the quinceañera, the name for the birthday girl, and her family and friends. But originally, the ceremony starts off with a mass to start and the celebration afterwards. It is here that a girl shares a special dance with her father, is accepted as a woman by society, and by tradition this is where her family allows her to start to date. Where she is finally allowed to take a chance on love.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro gazed at herself in the mirror, the dress was absolutely stunning. A traditional white-colored gown that was a beautiful strapless A-line, it's full skirt gently grazed the floor as she turned 360° to inspect it in the mirror. The beadwork and embroidery on the bodice was beautiful, the way the skirts roushed was amazing.

But something was missing, she tapped her chin in thought. _Clink!_The drop of a needle from the dressmakers table onto the floor woke her out of her train of thought and an idea popped in her head and she said to the young dressmaker who was watching her, "Ms. Nowelle, do you have any large ribbons?"

The lady nodded, "Yes. You would like to see them?"

"Yes, please."

"Fine, just give me a second Miss."

The lady stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her. Isabella turned to her mother, she noticed her mother's eyes were glistening, "Mom are you okay?"

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro looked at her with a smile and said, "I can't believe my little Isa is growing up, look at you about to become a woman and only a few years from college, it was just yesterday that you came home with me and your father from the Danville hospital."

Isabella felt a pang of sadness thinking of her deceased father, who wouldn't be with her, and though she had only known him for a few years, he had managed to be a big impact in her life, and whatever else she wanted to know about him, her mother was always ready to tell. Besides with this big event coming up there was no way she could forget about him, but Isabella decided that this wasn't the time to think over it again because she remembered that he used to always tell her to seize each day, live each as if it was her last. "Because," he had said, "life goes too fast for you to let it pass you by." _Carpe Diem _a very good friend had told her.

So Isabella put on a smile and said to her mother, "Mom, come on we already went over this when I became a 'woman,'" she used finger quotes when she said the last word, "two years ago at my Bat Mitzvah. Do we really need to go over it again."

Mrs. Shapiro smiled, "Yes, yes we do, you're only going to be a child for so long."

Isabella smiled back, "And that's why I love you." She went over to where her mom was sitting on the side of the room and gave her a hug.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Isabella called out.

Ms. Nowelle opened the door and came in with a large basket that was filled with multiple satin and silk ribbons, short and small, some glittery, and some even multicolored. Isabella pawed through it looking for a certain color.

"Ahhhh...Here we go," she exclaimed pulling out a long ribbon that was a few inches wide, it contained a shade of pink that was the same exact color as the ribbon in her hairbun. As she had grown older she had started changing her hairstyle a bit and found that she preferred to where it up in her many time busy and adventurous life beauce after all when you're being chased by angry pandas in the middle of China with your friends, getting slowed down because you can't see is not at all helpful .

She started to hold out the ends of the ribbon in front of her, putting her arms apart, each of the ends in a separate hand. Realizing what she was doing, Ms. Nowelle grabbed the ribbon from Isabella and wrapped it around the waist of the dress, tying it in a bow in he back.

"Perfect!" Isabella said with a satisfied smile, "What do you think Mom?"

Her mother nodded in approval and said, "Nice to know that fashion design badge didn't go to waste."

"Once a Fireside girl, always a Fireside girl," Isabella quipped, and it was true. Even through the years, the original Fireside girls had remained intact, even when they started high school and the introduced to the drama that came with it they still remained friends.

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro smiled at her duaghter and with the look of a loving mother softly said, "_Mi hija, _You will certainly be the most beauful _quinceañera__._"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I have never written for this archive before, but I have writer's block and hopefully this story will pull me out of it. This story actually started when I was looking at pictues by my favorite artist on devianart, then I clicked someone else's favorites file and I found this picture of an older Isabella and Phineas, and when I saw Isabella in her dress in the picture, this story was born into my head. The info from this story is basically all I have been taught about _quinceañera_, I come from a huge Mexican family on my father's side, where every girl has(or will have) a big traditional quince, so I am used to the process. Ironically I don't speak Spanish though(I am learning it), but only French & English, so you won't see much Spanish in the story.**

**So please review because I would really like to know what you all think of this story. **

**Fidelis Et Espoire A Noel Dy**

**PS-To all my readers for my other story, I am trying to work on it, but some things happened and now I have writer's block, that story _will _be finished as I do have the layout set-up, but the words are not coming to me.**


	2. Las Damitas y los Chamberlains

**Chapter 2:**

**Las ****Damitas**** y los Chamberlains**

The quinceañera has a retinue, also known as her court. The court consists of seven couples, the people being friends and relatives of the girl. Half of it is made seven girls called the _Damitas_. (There will also be an extra little girl, who is not part of the court, that is referred to as _the_ Damita. She is under ten at least, and her significance in the ceremony is that she is the quinceañera's little sister in a way of spirit and bonding, rather than over shared heritage, should they be related.) The other half of the court is made of seven guys, known as the _Chamberlains. _Together, they are a total of 14 people, they represent the first 14 years of the girl's life. She as the quinceañera, which means quince años or fifteen years in English, is her own fifteenth year.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh that is sooo cute Isabella," squealed Ginger excitedly as she looked at a sketch of Isabella's dress.

The other six Fireside Girls nodded their heads in agreement as they sat in Isabella's room conversing over her upcoming birthday.

"Glad you guys think so," Isabella said, "because I want to ask you guys something."

The girls looked questioningly at her.

"Well," Isabella waited a few seconds to add some effect, "I want to ask," and maybe a little more, "if you guys…"

And ever so sassy Holly spit out, "Just tell us already!"

Isabella chuckled before continuing, 'Would want to be part of my quinceañera court."

The girls looked at each other then…

"OMG YES YES YES!"

"Yea Isabella!"

"Ahh! Awesome!"

And high-pitched screams of delight that can only come from the mouths of seven teenage girls.

Then Gretchen broke in, "So who's our partners?"

Isabella smiled at Gretchen ability to remeber that detail, "You guys remember my cousin Jose? Well him and his brother are flying in. Jose is fifteen and his brother is sixteen. And my cousin Daniel from my dad's family is coming too."

Then Holly cut in, "Are the boys hot?"

Isabella made a face and shuddered a bit, "Seriously Holly? Your asking me if my cousins are hot? I'm not a perve I don't check out my own cousins."

Holly shrugged, "Geez Isabella just saying. You know if we're going to be spending a lot of time this summer 'til your birthday practicing dances with three guys we might as well not let the time with them go to waste. It's just stuff I need to know."

Isabella rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So who else is going to be in it?" asked Adyson.

Isabella listed off, "Well I already asked Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Django. They all said yes."

...

"Go already Isabella!"

Isabella spoke to her best friends who were tugging her across the street, "Come on you guys, I can just go with one of my cousins. Or I can ask one of the guys from school. Sam's cute too. Or Adrian. Right? Guys? "

Adyson jumped in, "Oh no your not Isabella, your asking him NOW!"

Isabella wondered how exactly she gotten into this predicament when she recalled the conversation that was barely maybe fifteen minutes ago

"…_Buford, and Django. They all said yes."_

_After she finished, Sofie, the long-blonde haired Fireside girl spoke, "What about Phineas?"_

_All eyes settled on Isabella._

"_Ummm…" _

_Isabella didn't know what to say. Honestly she had no idea. She wanted to ask Phineas to be her partner in her quinceañera, but she was hesitant. It wasn't like when she was younger and was so excited to ask Phineas to the Girl's Choice Fireside Girls Dance. She was older now and Phineas was as oblivious as ever. And when they had both started going on a some dates with other people in junior high , she had started to really question if he would ever have feelings for her. Even if all Phineas's dates had actually asked him out, he never seemed to understand the whole romance thing in his love life , so all his relationships never made it to a second date. He was just Phineas Oblivious Flynn, according to all the girls. And Isabella hated the pity looks from people when they realized that Phineas may never realize that his best friend liked him. And as she had started to grow up, she started to calm, or at least tone down, her adolscent crush and even came to think it was a bit obssesive in a slight. She even concluded that thinking she loved him may be a little over-rated. So she was able to convince herself that she indeed like him, but saying she was in love was probably a bit too far. After all finding love like her parents did was really something different and unique. Yet here she was, fourteen years old now and still holding onto a crush on Phineas Flynn, just as she had for the past four, almost five, years, and she now had lost the courage to even ask him to be her date at her party. Pathetic._

"_Are you kidding me?" said Holly butting in on her reverie._

_Isabella remained silent._

_Holly remarked, "Isabella, don't waste our time, we knooooooow that you still like Phineas so you are going to march your butt down those stairs and into his yard right now!"_

_Katie cut in, in the hopes of helping Isabella out, "Yea Izzy, what better way to send him a hint then this?"_

"_I don't know," said Isabella, her words were faltering._

_The girls looked at each other and grabbed Isabella._

"_Woah! Woah! **WOAH!** What are you guys doing?" she cried out._

"_Marching you to his yard," answered Adyson._

"_No! No! No! You guys!"_

And amid her kicking, thrashing and yelps the girls had carried her to the gate of the Flynn-Fletcher property. Unlucky for Isabella, none of the neighbors noticed. There was no stopping Fireside Troop #46231 when they were on a mission.

"Guys," Isabella pleaded once again as they reached the entrance to Flynn-Fletcher yard.

"You'll thank us for this one," Holly said with a smile. Then she opened the gate door and they pushed Isabella in.

She stumbled a bit, then straitened herself, when she looked up, she saw Phineas and Ferb watching her from underneath their tree.

"Um,um,um,"she stuttered, " hey guys! What'cha doin?"

Ferb sensing that this was not the time and place to be present got up and said, "I'm going to get some water."

Isabella turned to Phineas who answered her, "Hey Izzy! Guess what we did today?"

"Hmm?"

Isabella listened to him go off on the days adventure. _Typical day _she observed. She looked behind her to see her friends motioning to her to hurry it up.

"Um, um…Phineas?" Isabella said stuttering again.

"Yea," he said.

"Would you be my date for my birthday? It's…ummm… it's like, I mean it's a quinceañera, so I need a date and ummm…yea."

"Sure," he said.

Isabella felt her heart flutter a little, until he broke the moment.

"Just let me check with Ferb how our schedule is."

Isabella wanted to smack herself and him at his obliviousness. She wondered _How can I like this boy when he aggravates me so much? _

Phineas called from the door of his house where he must have asked Ferb, "Yea Isabella I can make it.

Isabella sighed, why did she let her friends convince her to do this? Well they were using force. But she could've asked someone before. "Why?" she moaned to herself.

This was going to be torturous summer if she was going to spending so much of her time practicing her dances with Phineas. He'd be so close to her, literally in her reach. Why couldn't someone just shoot her now?

**A/N: My random thought of the day that will affect this story- So has it occurred to anyone besides me that in the P&F episode where they go to the future (I can't remember the name) that if Isabella went to the past to stop the future from happening, wouldn't that mean that she doesn't know anymore that she will marry Phineas because when she went back to the past with the gang again, they were now an alternate part of reality thus ceasing to exist? Or did I just confuse you? But yea I've just realized that if that happened then Isabella wouldn't know anymore that she marries into the Fletcher-Flynn family.**

**Phrase of the day: dramatic irony (there are three types)-when the audience knows something that the character(s) doesn't. Ex. Isabella doesn't know that she will marry into the Flynn-Fletcher family.**

**Okay so I dedicated this chapter to show Isabella's relationship with her friends and present the situation that may be a little bit of an issue later in the story. Well I hope that I described that correctly. Writing Phineas's character was a little hard, so if anyone had any advice on him that would be greatly appreciated. Since he's oblivious in this story, and that is how I perceive he may still well be when he's fifteen, don't expect him to start proclaiming his love for Isabella, the moment he realizes she likes him, besides I've never seen or heard of a boy doing that, and I do want to keep this story grounded a bit. So sorry, but no confessions of undying love here please turn around at nearest :P**

**Sorry this took a while to post, I meant to do it a few hours ago but I was watching the superbowl. My moneys on the Packers! Go Green Bay! Did anyone watch the half-time show? I looooooooved it! Awesome, though I was afraid when Usher showed up that Justin Bieber would appear, okay so I'm rambling now, but everyone have a great SuperBowl Sunday!**

**Love,**

**(a slightly high off sugar)Fidelis Et Espoire A Noel Dy **

**PS-My spellcheck is stuck on French and I can't change it back, so if you see an error, please tell me.:)**


	3. Vals

**Chapter 3:**

**Vals**

One of the dances that is presented at a quinceañera is a waltz that consists of the quinceañera, her damas, and the chamberlains. Commonly reffered to as the _vals _among Latino cuture, the vals is part of her first public dance and signifies her welcoming into the social society as a woman. It has been a tradition that has remained in quinces throughout the centuries and is a tradition that many have held strong; passing it down from daughter to daughter, from aunt to niece, from grandmother to grandaughter. It is a tradition given away in a love that can only be found in true family.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Phineas, Ferb, can't we go _any_ faster!" asked Isabella frantically.

"Isabella don't worry, we got it under control," said an amused Phineas.

"Phineas, we're supposed to be there in _three _minutes! How in the world are we going to make it from the middle of space to the dance studio in _three _minutes! You know I promised my mom we'd be there on time. We're going to be sooo late. Ay dios-"

Phineas cut in, "Don't worry Isabella, we'll make it." He turned his head to his brother next to him, "Hey Ferb! You want to show her what this baby can do?"

Ferb nodded and Phineas looked with a mischievous smile at Isabella. Before she could question him though, he turned his head back to face his brother.

"Hit it."

_AAAAAAAAIIIEEE!_

And the next thing Isabella knew, her body was jerked violently backwards and she was practically flattened to her chair as the boys flew the rocket at light-speed. Then almost as soon as it had started, the rocket halted to a stop and Isabella was thrown forward in her chair. Luckily, they all had their seatbelts on and she was saved from flying off the chair and smacking herself on the glass window.

After catching her breath, she looked outside the window she saw a sign that read _Sanchez's_ _Dance Studio_ several yards away_._

Isabella started angrily, "Phineas…you could've warned-"

The incessant beeping of Phineas and Ferb's watches told her it was three o'clock.

"No time," he cut in and he pressed the button that released their seatbelts.

The boys jumped out of their seats, Ferb was already running out and Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand, "Come on Isabella!"

The teens ran down the boulevard until they got to the entrance of the studio, they got to the front and hurried into through the door. When they got inside they found themselves in a reception room.

Ferb went up to the desk and said in his crisp accent, "Which room is Shapiro in, ma'am?"

"Studio on my left," the young woman replied.

They picked up their pace and hurried to the room. They opened the door and bolted inside-

Staring at Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb were the faces of Isabella's close friends and her that of three of her cousins. _Obviously everyone was waiting for us. _

"Nice for you to join us Ms. Shapiro," said a surprisingly young lady whom Isabella presumed was the instructor, "and boys." The lady nodded toward Phineas and Ferb who were right next to Isabella. "How nice you found time to fit us into your busy schedule," the sarcasm was eminent in her voice.

She studied them for a few moments. "And-"she stopped when she noticed something and a grin spread across her face. "And isn't this sweet," she continued in a much lighter tone," you partner's your boyfriend!"

She indicated to Isabella and Phineas. Isabella heard some giggles from her friends and wondered what was going on. Then she realized she was still holding Phineas's hand. Her face rose to several shades of red and she quickly let go of his hand, she didn't even dare to look at Phineas.

Phineas decided to speak up though, "Yes ma'am, I'm her partner, but it's because I'm one of her best friends."

The teacher chuckled, looking from Isabella's red face that was staring fiercely at the floor to Phineas's that was looking back at her innocently, "Best friends hmm? I see."

Deciding it was enough time for amusement, she moved her attention to the matter at hand, "So hello everyone, I will be your instructor for the next few weeks. You are all going to be calling me Ms. Sanchez and you are all going to refer to me with respect. Are we clear?"

A resounding yes went through the room.

Ms. Sanchez continued, "And if it isn't apparent yet, I'm going to be teaching you your dances for Isabella's quinceañera. So every one sit down while I pair you with partners."

She held up a list and studied it. Then after looking at all the names, she called out questioningly, "Which of you are Gretchen and Ferb?"

The two of them nodded and she continued, "You two will be partners."

"Ginger and Baljeet?"

The two raised their hands hesitantly.

"As will you."

Ginger was then about to faint until Adyson slapped her on the back and woke her from her reverie.

"Millie, Adyson, Django, and Buford?"

They all stood up. For some reason unknown to Isabella, Adyson and Buford were glaring daggers at each other. _If only looks could kill_…

"We will have Millie and Django together, and Adyson and Buford."

"Okay…WAIT! What!" cried out an enraged Adyson, she turned her head back to her new teacher, "What makes you think I will dance with that…THING!" She pointed a finger at Buford.

He retorted with a glare, "Well Buford don't want to dance with girly either."

"Who in their right mind would put me with _him_?" asked Adyson.

"Isabella," said the teacher with a smirk.

Adyson and Buford turned their heads toward Isabella and gave her a death glare. "Isabella…"

"_Ohmigosh! _Guys, get over yourselves!" Holly cut in, "Just leave everyone out of your love/ hate relationship thing already and keep it to yourselves."

At the immediate dropping of Adyson and Buford's mouths, Holly spoke with a smirk and a flick of her hand to the teacher, "Go on please."

Ms. Sanchez grinned and continued, "Katie, you will be dancing with Jose. And let's see...Sophie will be dancing with Alfonso. Daniel, it seems you will be with Holly."

With that, she motioned for her new students to stand up.

"Time to start."

…**...**

"Millie, keep your back strait! It looks like you going to keel over. Do you want to fall on your face?"

"Ahh! Katie what are you doing, are you squatting or curtsying?"

"Holly and Daniel stop flirting; we're trying to _work_ here."

"Adyson! Buford! Quit it you two!"

Isabella couldn't help but laugh. It was only fifteen minutes later and her friends were already infuriating the teacher. They weren't even trying to purposely irk Ms. Sanchez, but they all were doing something wrong in her in her eyes. Not that they could blame her; most of them weren't actually practicing. Yet whether it was an ungraceful curtsy or an awkward bow, Ms. Sanchez pounced on them like a hawk.

"Great friends huh?"

Isabella turned her head to see Phineas chuckling as he sat down next to her. "Yea, the very best," she said with a smile.

"Well we definitely have good tastes in friends."

_We… _Isabella thought as she felt butterflies in her stomach flutter.

"So do you think she'll notice us sitting," asked Isabella laying her head down on his shoulder.

"No not really, she's a little busy, especially with Holly and your cousin there." The two of them watched their friends get reprimanded. "You did that on purpose, putting them together, didn't you?" Phineas tilted his head down to look at her.

"Well I can't help but say they make a good match. Don'tcha think so?" she said evasively with a smug grin.

"Hmm…So you're playing matchmaker huh?"

She turned her head up to look at him, "Well duh, I mean how much more compatible can you get than those two. Flirt One meet Flirt Two. And then-"

"_Ms. Garcia-Shapiro and Mr. Flynn!"_

The two of them swiftly turned their heads up to see a very frustrated teacher. She glared at them before a sly, possibly evil, smile crept up onto her face. _What now? _Isabella thought.

Ms. Sanchez gained everyone's attention and started, "Since it seems these two here have been waiting for everyone, why don't we let them start off learning the waltz first?"

The cheers from Isabella's friends and cousins held the final word in the matter.

…**.**

"Now I want you two to hook arms…yes yes… and walk in to here…yes now greet each other."

Isabella dipped into a curtsy and Phineas bowed.

"Alright Phineas, keep you right hand behind your back in fist."

The two were being guided as they went through the first thirty seconds of the song for the fifth time.

"Now Twirl her, 3, 4, and step back , forward, spin to your lefts, box step in a semi circle, Phineas watch your posture, your arms are too lax. Isabella you're too tense. Okay now next part."

The teacher paused the music and everyone watched her expectatntly. "Okay now I want you to put both of your left hands behind your back," the couple obliged," and put your right hands behind each other's heads."

Isabella did so and found herself face to face with Phineas. She gulped and looked away.

"Isabella," Ms. Sanchez started, "you have got to look your partner in the face. After all you're supposed to be looking into each other's eyes right now. You should at least _look _as if you like each other."

Isabella ignored the giggles coming from her friends and questioned the teacher, "What?"

"The song," she replied, "it's a love song. You picked it, remember? Anyway, it talks about literally looking at your partner in the eye, so I cheographed this part to match it. And it looks good if you can make some sort chemistry while dancing."

Isabella was red again. "Chemistry?" asked Phineas next to her. Isabella heard several people smack themselves.

"Nevermind," she sighed, "just look at each other."

…**..**

Five o'clock found Isabella and Phineas sitting side by side at the boardwalk.

"Hey Izzy, why do you think no one was able to come with us?"

"I dunno," she responded when in fact she knew very well. Of course, _he _would miss all the meaningful glances everyone was giving her when every single one of them said they were too busy to come get ice-cream.

The two of them ate their ice-cream in a comfortable silence. After they finished, Phineas asked her, "Hey do you want to go hang down at the beach for a bit?"

Sudden images of walking on beaches with Phineas polluted Isabella's mind and she nodded her head vigourously to clear it. "Sure," she said a bit unsteadily.

They headed down to the beach, passed the people hanging at the pier, and for the next half hour spent time playing and running along the sand and shore.

Finally, "Phineas, let's walk for a bit," panted a weary, but satisfied Isabella.

They walked up to the higher end of the beach and started to pass a huge tent from which the noise of many people and music erupted.

Then out of the blue, Isabella's ears caught the familiar intro of a cherished childhood song.

_Bow Chicka bow! Wow!…_

"Hey Isabella that's our song!" exclaimed an overzealous Phineas. Isabella smiled faintly at him.

_Our song? _

_He means Phineas and the Ferbettes smart one. _

_Your face!_

_What?_

Her mind carried on like this for a few seconds until she felt a strong tug on her hands. She looked up to see Phineas pulling her near the tent. "What are we doing Phineas?" she asked confused.

"You'll see."

Phineas took them several feet closer to the music that was emitting from the tent and when they could hear it more clearly, he started to spin Isabella around.

"Phineas!" she shrieked and started giggling. They kept on spinning around in the sand as the sand below was kicked or pushed away by their moving feet. Isabella tilted her head to look at Phineas and caught his gaze. Her breath caught for a moment as she saw his gaze meet hers-

"Aiieee!"

Isabella lifted her head up from the sand and stood up, she blushed when she realized that she hadn't been paying attention and tripped over a rock when she was spinning.

*Cough Cough* Isabella looked to her side and realized Phineas was lying face down in the dirt and seemed to be choking. *Cough*

"Phineas!" she yelped. He pulled his head up and turned over to look at her. "Are you okay?" she asked worried. She held out her hand to pull him up, but then she noticed the mischievious look in his eyes and before she knew it she was laying down in the sand next to him. "Phineas!"

"Hahahaha! Izzy you should have seen the look on your face. Haha! It was haha! Priceless!" he said in between laughs. She looked at him indignantly before his laughing became too infectious and she found herself collapsing in a fit of laughter in the sand next to him. They were enjoying the moment so much that both were unaware of there surroundings: of the people who sent them looks, of the sun that was starting to set in the summer sky, and of the song fading into the background.

_Gitchie Gitchie Goo means that I love you! _

**A/N: Hey! I just realized that my authors note was erased so I'll have to write it again! It was super super long, so I'm not going to spend too much time on it again(I said alot), except to say, updates should be quicker than before(I don't have time at the moment to explain my delayed absence on FF sorry :))! **

**Thank you a hundred times for every review, story alert and story favorite. You guys are so awesome I love you all. Hugs! Haha okay ummm...shoot! I can't remember what else I needed to say. Oh! If you see any errors in the story, especially this chapter let me know. My spellcheck is broken at the moment and very uncoaporative so I tried to check the chapter as thouroghly as I could.**

**Relevant word of the day(i'll try to explain later): Afflatus-inspiration; divine knowledge**

**Please Review! **

**Love,Love, Love,**

**Fidelis et Espoire a Noel Dy**

**PS-Packers won! Thnx for all the game updates guys! **


End file.
